Love Is Dead (álbum)
Love is Dead es el primer álbum de Kerli. Fue lanzado el 8 de Julio por Island Records. Mayormente producido por David Maurice, el álbum mezcla diferentes estilos de musica durante el transcurso, como rock alternativo, industrial, electrónico, metal y trip hop. Kerli escribió el álbum durante 5 años. En una entrevista con entertainment website andPOP, ella mencionó lo siguiente: "Muchas canciones las escribí estando verdaderamente deprimida, y luego las otras canciones las escribí cuando ya estaba saliendo de mi depresión, asi que el tema del álbum basicamente es de sobrellevar los obstáculos y pasar la oscuridad. Estoy verdaderamente agradecida por todas esas experiencias porque creo que hasta que no sos absorbido por la oscuridad no podés seguir y enfrentar a la luz." Originalmente iba a ser lanzado en Abril 2008, pero luego fué retrasado al 29 de Julio y luego volvió al 8 de Julio. Eventualmente ganó popularidad en Europa y fué lanzado en 2009 conteniedo también los paises de Italia en Febrero, en Alemania en Abril y en Austria y Irlanda en el Verano de 2009. Listado de Pistas :Apoyar sobre un track para expandir. CD Booklet El booklet del Cd contiene unas cartas de Tarot personalizadas con imágenes de Kerli y su familia. Liner notes "Thank you" ("Gracias") Lista Original text My guardian angels for never letting me down and making me learn the hard way when necessary, mom for being the best mother, Liisu for being my best friend and my hardest critic, Pätu for all the support, Mia, Taavi, Hannp, Kai, Petra, Kalle, Sasha for being in my life and always believing in me, I am blessed to know you, Sweets - you are my soulmate, thank you for making me stronger, my grandparents and relatives - thank you for the love and care you have surrounded me with, Vanaisa, Tiina and Ursel - thank you for sharing your love for the music with me, Josh Sarubin - the a&r guy on this planet, thank you for being the beautiful soul that u are and giving me time to grow, Jon and Nicole - thank you for all the help, support and understanding. La reid - thank you for giving me the chance the live my dream. All the songwriters - Krister Linder, David Maurice, Guy Chambers, Thomas Who, Deadmono, Mathias Wollo and Lola-x, Korpi, Patrik Berggren, Spider, Peter Agren, Anders Lennartsson, Lester Mendez and Joe, Benji and Joel, Madden, special thanks yo all the swedish writers who agreed to write with me before I even knew how to. Everyone else who shared this journey - T.j. Dorethy, Matty Green (thanks for being so positive), Oliver Strauss, Skoota (thank u for sharing your story), Katie! (closer to god) Anthony Falanga, Gregg E. August, Joel W. Noyes, Inbal Segev, Emily J. Ondrovek, Alison Zlotow, Mio H. Alt, Yoon K., Kwon, Joe (J-wo) Wohlmuth and John Ewing, Keith Gretlein, Neal Pogue, Charles Wilson Jr. (u are dear, chuckles), Sonus Quaret, Josh Freese, Samantha Maloney, Doug Petty, Richard Fortus, Josh Garza, Ill Factor, Armen Ksajikian (I still have that picture of u in my wallet). Jennifer Karr, Tony Maserati, Mark Roule, Inbal Brener, Jonathan Vincour, Yoon K. Kwon, Philip Spetzer, Katie Kirkpatrick, Mark Robertson, Shalini Vijayan, Eric Hoslet, Sam Fischer, Nine Evtuhov, Sam Formicola, Matt Funes, Shanti Randall, Sam Formicola , Michael Valerio, Jimmy Hoyson. My IDJ family - Steve Bartels, Joe Borrino, Steve Gawley, Randy McMillan, Karen Kwak, Laura Swanson, Karen Wiessen (thank you for that beautiful thing u once said), Paul Resta (thank you for always being honest), Caron Veazy, David Massey (thank you for the light u bring when u step into a room), JP Robinson (thank you for being so genuine and beautiful), Matt Oberg (u know I absolutely love u, that's why I'm calling all the time), Todd Russell (thank u for putting so much love into your art), Randi Razzano (thank you for the kind smile), Marisa Lauro (thank you for calling me cute names), Alex Shenitsky (u r the best), Eric Speck, David Gray, Evan Lipschutz, Scott Marcus (thank you for always having candy), Adesina Dowers (sparks!), Grace Miguel, Muldred DeLamota, Jim Roppo, Russell Fink, Sam Dailey, Doug Oswandel (thank you for being so creative and open), Allison Schlueter, Brian Goetz, A.j. Benson, Ty Shelton, Craig Hackey, Seth Faber (thank you for everything...and the shoes), Karen Yee (thank you for being real), Mark Fischer, Erik Olesen, Trina Shoemaker, Laura Striese, Jennifer Mulvihill, Jonathan Benedict, Tanya Vialva-Duke (thank u for being kind and beautiful), Helen Demoz, Rachel Grss (thank you for being the sweetest), Sandie Smith, Dani Buncher (I will always love u), Mike Symonds (and you), Benjie Gordon (thank you for being the warm, wise and kind person you are), Mio Vukovic, Chad Greer, Adam Lowenberg (thank u for your advice and support), Peter Lewit (thank you for being the only lawyer in the world whose office smells like sage), Michael Simone (thank u for being such a good human being), Sarah Lewitinn, Adam Van Straten, Jonathan McHugh and Christian Wahlberg and Murlyn Music. aitähh!! :) Notas * "Aitähh" es "Gracias" en Estonio * Sam Formicola es agradecido 2 veces (77, 80) * Yoon K. Kwon es agradecida 2 veces (50, 69) Categoría:Todos los álbumes